Rogue: Saboteur
You focus your training on the art of sabotaging others’ recipes. Those who adhere to this archetype are diverse: hired killers, spies, and bounty hunters. Stealth, poison, and disguise help you eliminate your foes with deadly efficiency. Saboteur Spellcasting Spellcasting When you reach 3rd level, you gain the ability to cast spells.Cantrips. You learn three cantrips: mage hand and two other cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You learn another wizard cantrip of your choice at 10th level. * Spell Slots. The Saboteur Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell charm person and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast charm person using either slot. * Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher. You know three 1st-level wizard spells of your choice, two of which you must choose from the enchantment and illusion spells on the wizard spell list. The Spells Known column of the Saboteur Spellcasting table shows when you learn more wizard spells of 1st level or higher. Each of these spells must be an enchantment or illusion spell of your choice, and must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 7th level in this class, you canlearn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. The spells you learn at 8th, 14th, and 20th level can come from any school of magic. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one of the wizard spells you know with another spell of your choice from the wizard spell list. The new spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots, and it must be an enchantment or illusion spell, unless you’re replacing the spell you gained at 8th, 14th, or 20th level. Spellcasting Ability. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells, since you learn your spells through dedicated study and memorization. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a w izard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Recipe Steal Starting at 3rd level, your innate culinary abilities allows you to stiffen off magical essence from your foes. As a bonus action, when you have advantage on an attack against a creature, you can steal the knowledge of a spell and how to cast it from that creature, if they are able to cast spells. You are only able to steal spells up to the level you are able to cast. You can hold 1 spell using this ability and the spell is held for 1 min or until expelled in one of the following ways. A spell thief can choose which spell they steal, one in which they have seen the caster use, or the DM can determine the stolen spell randomly. Stealing a spell does not remove that spell from the creature's spell list or a spell slot from the creature. * Copy Spell. As an action, cast the spell as if you had it prepared using your spell save DC or spell attack bonus. This ability consumes a spell slot. * Magic Armor. As a bonus action, expel one held spell to gain 1d6 temporary hit points. Increases by 1d6 per held spell spent. * Channel Energy. As a bonus action, gain 1d6 elemental damage, of the spell stolen, per spell stolen on the next weapon attack. Recipe Reflection At 9th level, on a successful saving throw against a magical effect, you send the magic towards its source at half power. The initial caster makes their saving throw against your spell save DC as normal, but duration is halved or damage starts at half initial damage. Greater Recipe Steal At 13th level, you can hold 3 spells from your Recipe Steal ability and the spells can be held up to 10 mins or until expelled. Recipe Siphon At 17th level, you gain the ability to magically steal the knowledge of how to cast a spell from another spellcaster. Immediately after a creature casts a spell that targets you or includes you in its area of effect, you can use your reaction to force the creature to make a saving throw with its spellcasting ability modifier. The DC equals your spell save DC. On a failed save, you negate the spell's effect against you and add it to your held spells list. Category:Subclasses Category:Rogue